Playing With Fire
by DarkFireAxel
Summary: Story of how Axel and Demyx both become Nobodies and join the ill-fated Organisation XIII. Mixed love and emotions, jealousy and drama. Warnings of AkuDemy, AkuRoku and Larxene.


**Playing With Fire**

He knew the day was going to be strange, from the moment he woke up. A giant sphere, much like a flower unfolding in the first day of Spring, opened as the young an inside groaned. He had rubbed his eyes several times before he understood that this was not a dream.. He was confused at first, then his memories began to awake. Memories began to fill his head with puzzles. And pain. He cried in agony, as the many memories whizzed around his head. As he fell from his sleeping cage, he landed on his hands and knees, and stared, wide-eyed at the floor. He had changed. His skin colour was slightly tanned. His long hair, that was usually well-kept and tied back, was now hanging in front of his eyes and spiked out at every angle possible. He had grown in size as well. He was scared. His eyes started to water as he began to think of his friends and family, and wether or not he would see them again. As the boy's tears racked his body, a small puddle started to form on the floor below his head He took notice of one thing. His eyes. They had changed. His once sky blue eyes were now an emerald green. A round them what looked like black eye-liner, outlined his eyes. Below his eyes were small black upside-down teardrops. The young boy stared at his reflection with curiosity at his new features, before trying to rub off the so-called makeup, to no avail. As the boy dried his tears, he got up, remembering what had happened, but how he got here, he had no idea. Painful memories flashed in his mind.

People screaming. Fire engine sirens blaring. Somebody calling him.

"Lea. Lea. C'mon. Please. Wake up!" said a voice above him. The voice was shaky, almost as if the owner was terrified of something. Lea remembered the voice was meant to be melodious, calm, soft not this panicky almost pained voice. He remembered someone shaking him, and then picking him up. Lea was semi-unconscious. He could smell smoke, and his body temperature was rising rapidly.

Lea managed to stagger over to a wall before he started to scream from the pain of his memories.

"Lea, wake u… argh!" cried the figure as Lea went flying from his arms. As the figure cried out in pain,Lea began to regain consciousness and he screamed in fright. All around him were flames, licking the insides if the building, leaving scorch marks everywhere they touched. Where Lea had lived for the last 18 ears of his life, was now going up in flames. As Lea looked around, he noticed the figure lying on floor, recognising it as his best friend.  
"Myde…" whispered Lea, as tears started to roll down his cheeks, kneeling down by Myde's head. "What happened?"  
"You…you were unconscious Lea… the building…fire…I don't know what happened…I tried…" stammered the blonde boy lying on the floor.  
"Ssh. Don't talk now. Save your energy for your guitar." Replied Lea quickly, cutting him off, leaving his best friend to nod his head. As Lea began to move, he quickly grasped his head as pain began to shoot through his body.  
"Lea! Lea! What's wrong? You…you're changing!" cried Myde, earning a puzzled look from his friend as he fought for control in his head.  
"What?" asked Lea in a quiet voice, trying to bite back a scream to no success. As the scream ripped through Myde's ears, the sound commanded Lea's body to stand up straight, leaving his head hanging limply, his hair suddenly breaking from his tie and falling in front of his face and spiking out behind him. As another scream shook Lea's body, his body started to change shape. He became leaner, his face sharper, his details more defined. Lea gasped and looked through his hair as Myde began to scream. His frame didn't change although his hair became longer and stood on end. As Myde's cry became known, tiny black musical notes formed from his finger tips and flew around his body, joined by several jets of water. As Myde was swallowed by the music and water, Lea's hands began to burn and glow a deep red, before fire began to form at his fingertips, eventually growing to be balls of fire in the middle of his palms as steady streams of fire flowed from his fingers. The streams did not stop, leaving Lea to be surrounded by a vortex of fire. As the flames whirled around his body, Lea began to black-out again. The vortex of flames was sucking out his oxygen. As the flames began to disperse, Lea fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was his best-friend being engulfed by music and water, also causing him to black-out.

As the pain of the memories subsided, Lea as a young man stood up and forced himself not to cry. He pushed his body up and off the floor where he managed to collapse again. As Lea took a second attempt to stand up, panting, a swirl of darkness began to from. It grew larger, adding colours of black, blue, purple and white to the twirling vortex. When the darkness was the same size as Lea, a hooded figure emerged from the swirling vortex of darkness. The figures body was covered by a black cloak. Hs hands couldn't be seen, as his sleeves fell past their wrists. As he walked towards Lea, knee-high boots could be seen at the bottom of the figure's cloak. The cloak was black, as dead as night. A large silver zip ran down the middle of the coat, meeting a secong zip half way down. Black pants could just be seen above the lip of the boots. As the figure walked towards Lea, black, gloved hands apeared at the ends of the figure's sleeves, flying towards his head, pulling down the hood of the coat from the sides. Flicking long silver hair behind him, leaving his amber eyes set on Leas newly changed face, the man stopped just short of where Lea was crouched in awe.


End file.
